Vehicle engine compartments as are known today provide only a relatively small space in which to package the vehicle engine and its peripheral components. Today's vehicle engineers and designers are challenged by requirements relating to functionality, serviceability and aesthetics. In addition, vehicle engineers and designers must also respond to manufacturing and assembly costs which are in addition to the need to continually reduce vehicle weight.
One component that has become increasingly popular in the vehicle engine compartment is the engine cover. The engine cover serves the dual-purpose of enhancing the overall appearance of the engine compartment and reducing engine noise. The engine cover may be attached to either an engine component or a powertrain component or, in the case of a front wheel drive vehicle, may be attached to both engine and powertrain components.
The engine cover is typically cast or molded from a polymerized material. However, known engine covers lack any visual reference as to how the engine cover should be installed relative to the engine. Accordingly, during vehicle assembly, it is possible for installers to misassemble the engine cover thus resulting in an incorrectly fitted engine cover.
Thus a new approach to attaching an engine cover to a substrate such as an engine component or a powertrain component is needed to address the problems associated with known arrangements.